The Molecular Experimental Pathology Core of The University of Chicago DDRCC provides services vital to the study[unreadable] of intestinal disease, particularly immune-mediated, infectious, neoplastic and inflammatory bowel diseases, in human[unreadable] and animal tissues. In simplest terms, the core components can be broken into four major area:;: (1) human and animal[unreadable] (primarily mouse) tissue banking, (2) anatomic pathology review and consultation and tissue analysis (including[unreadable] immunohistochemistry, laser capture microdissection, tissue arrays), and (3) guidance in the use and design of animal[unreadable] nodels of intestinal disease and (4) flow cytometry. The Molecular Experimental Pathology Core was created through ,i[unreadable] reorganization of the Molecular Pathology Core in 2003 in an effort to better meet the needs of the DDRCC. The[unreadable] previous core provided training and direct services in specialized molecular techniques, genetic engineering of both[unreadable] iomatic and embryonic stem (ES) cell lines, and limited access to human tissues and genetic analysis of these tissues.[unreadable] However, due to restructuring of university core services during the previous funding interval, rbr example an excellent[unreadable] University of Chicago Transgenic/Knockout Mouse Core had been established, and advances in science, many of the[unreadable] specialized molecular techniques provided had become routine approaches easily accomplished in an individual[unreadable] investigator's lab or through other University of Chicago Cores, e.g. the DNA Sequencing Con;. A survey of DDRCC[unreadable] membership to determine the services that would best support and extend their work resulted ir a new focus on access[unreadable] to human and animal tissues, access to advanced tools, training in their use, expertise in data inrerpretation, and[unreadable] assistance in the use, rather than development, of mice. Where possible, the Molecular Experimental Pathology Core[unreadable] has partnered with existing resources to generate significant cost-savings to both the core and the DDRCC membership.[unreadable] The Administrative Director of the Molecular Experimental Pathology Core, Dr. Jerrold Turnet M.D., Ph.D., oversees[unreadable] the operations of all components and is directly involved in all human tissue-related operations, provides anatomic[unreadable] pathology review and consultation services, and supervises human and animal tissue immunostaining and tissue array[unreadable] production. The Co-Director of the Molecular Experimental Pathology Core, Dr. Yang-Xin Fu, M.D., Ph.D., directs, the[unreadable] mouse tissue bank, advises on mouse tissue use, provides direct assistance with use and development of animal models,[unreadable] particularly of IBD-related disease, and oversees the operation of flow cytometry services.[unreadable]